


space

by rosesexbangsung



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesexbangsung/pseuds/rosesexbangsung
Summary: Entrapta gushes to Hordak about her time in space, giving Hordak something to reflect on.For Day 1 of Entrapdak Positivity Month!
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	space

“Hordak, it was so amazing! I got to fix the spacecraft FROM SPACE!”

Hordak listened intently as Entrapta passionately recounted her adventures leading up to their reunion. They had settled in her tent, mere hours after She-Ra had ridden Etheria, ridden his own body, of Horde Prime. He was both extraordinarily tired after everything that had occurred, but also relieved to have Entrapta back. It was a lot to take in, but she had hardly taken a moment to breathe since they were reunited. He wasn’t sure when she would run of things to say to him. He was sure that he did not want her to.

“Of course, you’re from space, so it’s probably all mundane to you.” Entrapta went on. “But I’ve always DREAMED of going to space, and it was just as astounding as I had always imagined it!”

Not responding, he thought deeply about what she said. She was mostly right, having come from space, it was not new territory for him. Still, he hadn’t actually spent much time in space. Being a clone in Horde Prime’s army, he spent all of his time carrying out orders. Of course, there were windows where he could see out into space, but that was the most of his exposure. He certainly had never done any sort of exploration like she had done. If he wasn’t still unlearning how to value anything above Prime, he would be a tad envious of her.

“Although it was truly incredible, my time there was short lived.” Entrapta said, moving into a sitting position, held above ground by the ends of her pigtails. “Perhaps if I ask Adora, she’ll let me take the ship back out! Think of all the research possibilities if we could spend days, or even weeks out in space!” 

His ears perked up at her use of the word ‘we’. He felt a warmth in his chest at the idea of her already planning future endeavors with him by her side. 

Hordak nodded once in agreement. “It does sound fruitful.”

Entrapta immediately bounced up and flapped her arms in excitement. “Oh, that would be so fun! I’ll be sure to talk to Adora soon. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, so long as we keep the ship in good condition.” She paused. “She may want to come with us. Or Bow. Either way, how exhilarating!”

Her enthusiasm brought a soft smile to his face. He had forgotten how contagious it was, even for someone as stoic as himself. Looking back on all his time spent in the Horde, in space, brought on more painful memories than pleasant. It had taken him a while to realize that he had no home, no identity of his own under Prime’s reign. Space may as well have meant nothing to him. 

Watching her, the one who helped him to see his own worth, make plans to return, to do what they had done that initially brought them to bond, was eye opening. Maybe he could make better memories in space, with someone who saw him as an equal, rather than inferior.

Resting his head on a sleeping bag that was too small for him, he listened as she got into the technicalities of fixing She-Ra’s thousand year old First Ones spacecraft, grateful that this would be the sound that lulled him to sleep, as opposed to the low droning of Prime’s cold, lifeless ship.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading it! thanks so much for reading, and continue to check back for more drabbles for entrapdak positivity month! i may not be able to participate every single day, there's a lot going on in my household right now, but i will do my best to keep the love for this wonderful ship going!


End file.
